comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-1960
On this alternate earth, the Justice League were cloned in the 26th century. However, they were given reduced powers and their memory of being superheroes erased. Justice League Members *Clark Kent is the superman, however, he has no memories of being a hero, and due to that he is reclusive and introverted, and the powers he lost are his heat vision, along with other powers. *Bruce Wayne is the batman, and he uses the advanced technology of the future as weapons. *Diana Prince is the wonder woman, and her powers are in fact tripled due to her not having the personality that made her lady-like, and so due to that, she's a violent and short tempered woman. * Bartholomew Allen is the flash, and his powers were reduced to the point where he can only go the speed of sound, and his metabolism is spiked, leading to near constant hunger. *Harold Jordan is the green lantern, and his powers are very consistent with the modern powers, however, his power ring can't generate a suit, so he is dressed in a different suit. *J'onn J'onzz is the martian manhunter, and his powers are only flight and invisibility, so he has to wear a suit that gives to him alternate powers. He is a very brooding man, having constant nightmares of his past. Later Members *Ray Palmer is the atom, however, his powers cause him to get shorter by a centimeter each time he uses his powers. *Zatanna Zatara is Zatarra, who's powers now work in reverse, meaning that she can only speak without altering reality by talking in reverse. *Ronald Raymond and Jason Rusch are the Firestorm, who is a highly egotistical and arrogant man, who can now only control the elements of fire. *Guy Gardner is the second Green Lantern, however, a typo in a computer got him resurrected as a woman. *Richard Grayson is Nightwing, and much like Batman, uses advanced weapons. * Kara Kent is Supergirl, and unlike most members of the team, she was actually lost in space, frozen into a meteor to drift in space for hundreds of years. *Victor Stone is Cyborg, but he wasn't brought up with his artificial limbs, so he instead wears a mech suit. *Koriand'r is Starfire, and she now harbors an unnatural bloodthirsty obsession with killing her sister Komand'r due to her mistreatment. Support Team *Nathan Queen is a descendant of Oliver Queen, and is the coordinator of the team. He practices in archery. *Terrance Carter is the descendant of Michael Carter, and is the founder of the Justice League project. *Really Exceptional Drone, or RED, is Nathan's robotic assistant, who has built in engines that generate zero gravity and wind. Justice League International *Ice *Fire *Blue Beetle *Booster Gold Villains *The Five **The Master **Locus **Coeval **Convert **Kali *The Injustice League **Superman's foe: Lex Luthor **Batman's foe: Bane **Wonder Woman's foe: Circe **Flash's foe: Mirror Master **Green Lantern's foe: Sinestro **Martian Manhunter's foe: Malefic *The Cyber Inititive **Superman Robot **Batman Robot **Wonder Woman Robot **Flash Robot **Green Lantern Robot *The Suicide Squad **Floyd Lawton **Harleen Quinzel **Digger Harkness **June Moone **Waylon Jones **Tatsu Yamashiro Species and Civilizations *The Yautja *The Xenomorph *The Metroid *The Forerunner *The Space Pirate *The Pfhor *The S'pht *The Drinniol *The Flood *The Chozo *The Sangheili *The Unggoy *The Kig-Yar *The Mgalekgolo *The Huragok *The San'Shyuum *The Jiralhanae *The Yanme'e *The Asari *The Drell *The Elcor *The Hanar *The Human *The Salarian *The Turian *The Volus *The Batarian *The Collector *The Geth *The Krogan *The Quarian *The Reaper *The Vorcha *The Protoss *The Zerg *The Xel'Naga *The Prothean *The Luminoth Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Spencerdude95